CBX-077-2 GN Cannon II
The CBX-077-2 GN Cannon II (aka Gun Cannon 2), is a MS piloted by Arvis Taljik and designed from the schematic information of the GN-008 Seravee Gundam and the CBY-077 GN Cannon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN Cannon II's appearance is a hybrid design of its primary parent mobile suits, the GN-008 Seravee Gundam and CBY-077 GN Cannon. Overall it uses the frame design of the GN-008 Seravee Gundam with the chest and cannon mounts of the CBY-077 GN Cannon. Retaining the GN Field abilities of Seravee, the GN Cannon II also mounts GN Condenser pods taken based on the missile pods from the GN-007 GNHW/M Arios Gundam GN Heavy Weapons/Missile design and stored on the rear skirt armor. These GN Condenser pods can also be mounted to the undersides of the forearms when used in conjunction with the GN Bazooka II for the purposes of allowing a charge equivalent to that of Seravee's Twin Buster Cannon. Having no need for the entire docking/mounting system for the Seraphim Gundam and the knee-mounted GN cannons, the GN Cannon II instead sports a single standardized GN Drive/GN Condenser mount on the back and two GN Condenser assemblies with beam saber latches to replace the knee cannons. Armaments GN Bazooka Cannon :Four of these weapons are mounted on the GN Cannon II's chest and are based off the GN Bazooka II design of the Seravee Gundam. Also like the GN Bazooka II, each pair can combine into "Burst Mode" to fire a concentrated, condensed sphere of GN particles. *Burst Cannon Mode ::Another feature of the GN Bazooka Cannon is Burst Cannon Mode, a mode similar to the GN Field Particle Blast of the Seravee Gundam, in which the GN Bazooka Cannons create a high-intensity GN Field between the barrels and fire a powerful beam which can be directed by changing the facing direction of the mobile suit. "Burst Cannon Mode" is comparable in power output to a GN Mega-Launcher and can be fired twice successively prior to needing recharge and fired four times in succession while utlizing Trans Am. GN Large Fin Fang :An almost exact replica of those used on the Reborns Gundam/Cannon, the GN Large Fin Fangs can be mounted in place of the GN Bazooka Cannons for the purpose of giving the GN Cannon II greater area coverage through the use of the Bit Control System. However, unlike the Large Fin Fangs of the Reborns Gundam/Cannon, these are capable of generating a limited GN Field to act in a manner similar to the Shield Bits of the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya. GN Beam Saber :Standard design beam sabers, they are mounted in the GN Cannon II's knees for storage and hand-carried in use. GN Bazooka II :Identical in design to those used by the Seravee, the GN Bazooka II's are equipped only in conjunction with the GN Large Fin Fangs in order to balance the suit's hand-carried and remote armament. Additionally, when the GN Bazooka II's are carried, the rear skirt GN Condensers are moved to to forearms and are used to augment the particle output of the Bazookas, giving them the ability to match the firepower of Seravee's Twin Buster Cannon mode. System Features Trans Am System :The GN Cannon II is equipped with a standard Trans Am system that is also capable of a Trans Am Overload Mode. Trans Am itself increases the combat capability of the mobile suit by 3x for approximately 3 minutes. :*'Trans Am Overload' ::Trans Am Overload Mode is an attempt to futher enhance the Trans Am capability of the suit but has had only limited success and has caused more damage to the unit's drive than expected. Trans Am Overload can also be used to destroy the mobile suit in the event that the pilot wishes to self-destruct the unit. Bit Control System :Used in conjuction with a Haro unit, the Bit Control System enables the suits GN Large Fin Fangs to be controlled by a non-Innovator pilot. Quantum Brainwave Interface :For use by an Innovator or Innovade pilot, the Quantum Brainwave Interface is designed specifically to allow the pilot to control and suit's GN Large Fin Fangs and potentially other remote-guided GN weaponry. History Developed shortly after the end of the ELS Conflict, the GN Cannon II was co-created by the combined efforts of Celestial Being and the Earth Sphere Federation Army as part of their new partnership to further mankind's endeavors into space. Purpose-built as a heavy assault unit, the goal of CB and the ESF Army was to create a single heavy assault unit that could be stationed one-to-a-vessel onboard the flagships of the ESF Defense Fleet along with their special operations and exploration vessels of the new ''Archimedes''-class. Thus far, four of these units have been deployed; one on the Archimedes, one on the Volga-class ESFS Missouri, one on the Volga-class ESFS Orinoco, and the last on the Baikal-class ESFS Renesance. There is a fifth unit currently under development to be deployed with the ESF Special Forces, though its specifications and any possible modifications have not been released.